The Kryptonian Paddle
by Timthetum
Summary: In which Ma Kent finds a use for a Kryptonian artefact; contains spanking. This story is set in the DC Comics 60's Universe, and has nothing to do with Smallville on TV. Comments welcomed


**The Kryptonian Paddle**

It started as another day working in my parent's store; I had brushed the floor, and cleaned the windows, when Dad asked me to take a delivery across the square to Mrs Minniver.

I placed all of the required groceries in a wooden box, and carrying the box against my chest I stepped through the front door of the shop.

Across the square I saw Ma deep in conversation with Mr Lang, and this should have raised a note of caution in my mind. However it did not, and I continued on, across the street whistling as I went.

As I stepped between the twin lampposts that lit the square my ankle encountered something that would not move, and I fell forward. Naturally I could have saved myself by flying, but the square was crowded, and to do so would have revealed that Clark Kent was Superboy.

I crashed forward onto the crate, smashing it to pieces and scattering groceries around. I looked up to see Lana Lang, stamping her foot in frustration.

"Clark, you could have flown and saved yourself. Look at the mess."

The injustice of this was too much; snatching up an egg I hurled it at Lana, hitting her on her brow, and covering her with dripping sticky fluid. It looked ridiculous and I couldn't help but laugh.

A crowd was gathering, and it naturally included Ma and Mr Lang.

"What happened here?"

A helpful individual in the crowd was quick to answer. "Lana tripped Clark up, and he threw an egg at her. They both need a good spanking, if you ask me."

The general muttering of the crowd indicated that this was widely thought to be a good idea, and Ma and Mr Lang were quickly nominated to carry through the deed. We were hustled over to the bench in the middle of the square, and quickly placed across our respective parents laps.

I could see Lana growing red in the face as her father administered a sound spanking in front of the throng; his hand whacked down time and again on her tightly pulled skirt, whilst she wriggled, shrieked and squealed.

Ma was employing her own hardened hand to my behind, but I fancy she felt more discomfort from it than I did. Her blows felt like the merest pats to my invulnerable rear, although I did shift around a little as though I were suffering. True enough, the embarrassment of a teenage being spanked across his mother's knee in public was painful.

After a couple of minutes of dedicated spanking the crowd seemed satisfied that justice had been done, and the punishment ended. Lana trailed off after her Dad, sobbing and rubbing her bottom, while I followed Ma, pretending to discomfort I did not feel.

Ma looked cross. "We will speak more of this when we get home, Clark."

After the store had closed we returned home, and while Dad put the car away, and took in the evening groceries, Ma asked me to join her in the woodshed.

This struck me as absurd; she could paddle me again but it wouldn't hurt! As a sign of how ridiculous this all was I changed into my Superboy suit, in order to patrol once our discussion had ended.

When I entered the shed Ma was fishing around in the case where she and Dad had stored the Kryptonian artefacts they found in the space ship that brought me to Kansas. She turned around with a strange item in her hand.

It looked not unlike a ping pong paddle, with a handle attached to a flat rounded shape, and it glowed a muted green. I liked my lips nervously; I did not like the look of this.

"I always knew Jor-El was a clever man. He anticipated so many of your needs over the years. It was only sensible that he would also send us a way to discipline you, should it be necessary. I do believe that this is it."

Saying this she reached out and took my arm, guiding me towards the tea chest in the centre of the room. I could of course have flown away, but it was force of habit to obey my parents, mostly.

She seated herself on the chest and pulled me across her lap. She flicked my cape out of the way, and I began to wonder if I might have been better off in my civilian trousers, as they were certainly thicker than my uniform.

There was a pause; Ma studied the paddle briefly. Then she whacked it down on my conveniently presented rear.

"Youch!" I was unaccustomed to pain, and I was shocked by the instant fire I felt. Ma nodded, satisfied, and then settled in to give me a comprehensive spanking, her blows falling quickly.

I cried out and it took a real effort of will not to escape. The stinging grew in intensity, until she finished with 4 particularly powerful blows. I yelled out.

"Well then, that does work." She said, pleased with her work. "I shall keep this in my purse, for any future need. You get about your patrol now; supper is in an hour."

With that she left the shed.

I stood, somewhat ruefully rubbing my behind; I had never had to patrol with a sore rear end before!


End file.
